


Driving Lessons

by Saratonin



Series: Soft Smut Sunday/Tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Driving Lessons, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: During Mycroft’s first driving lesson Greg thinks of a worthy reward.





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to EnglandwouldfallJohn for the prompt idea. 
> 
> This hasn’t been betad or Brit-picked, so I imagine that some of the terms here are wrong. My apologies and feel free to alert me to mistakes.

Greg and Mycroft were at the finally rebuilt Musgrave. Greg thought this task would be easier out here rather than in the city. He’d backed the car in so Mycroft could pull it directly out. 

“Ready, gorgeous?”

Mycroft took a deep breath and turned the ignition on, “I can’t think of what I wouldn’t be ready for. Seems simple enough.”

Greg smiled and set his hand on Mycroft’s thigh. “Let’s go.”

Mycroft placed the car in gear and pulled forward in the drive. He started slowly and stopped at the end as slowly as he started. Greg squeezed his partner’s thigh and told him he was doing a great job. 

Mycroft began slowly again and turned left onto the country lane. 

“Let’s put the hazards on, so we can take our time. Do you want to pick up speed a little, though? Just put even pressure on the gas pedal...there you go.”

Greg looked at the hands on the steering wheel, the knuckles were taut and white. The thumb that was resting on Mycroft’s thigh started moving in light circles. Mycroft took a deep breath and loosened his hands. Greg’s hand moved up on the leg, just a little. 

“You’re doing so well, love.”

“Gregory, your hand is a,” he cleared his throat, “it’s a little distracting.”

“It’s just there to keep you calm. Let it be in the background. Let it ground you.”

Mycroft hummed a little as though he didn’t believe that would work. 

They were nearing an intersection. Mycroft pressed the break roughly and ending up stopping a bit short of the sign. 

Greg’s hand squeezed. “That’s ok, love. It’s a very common difficulty - timing the breaking. You’re doing well so far. How about we turn right here, huh? Make sure you pull out far enough into the intersection to then make it into the left lane. To begin with you can just release the break. That should coast you part way into the intersection, then you can press on the gas pedal and turn.”

Mycroft took another steadying breath and released the break. He followed Greg’s instructions perfectly and pulled into the left lane and crept up in speed to 30 miles per hour. Greg’s hand squeezed the thigh and moved up a little more. This time Mycroft’s hum sounded nearly confident...nearly.

“Should we pick up speed, some?” Greg asked. He looked over at Mycroft- posture was straight, but not nervous. Eyes were sharp but not tight. He looked alert but not too strained. Mycroft slowly brought the car up to 55 miles per hour. 

Greg yelled, “Stop.”

Mycroft gasped, tightened control of the wheel, and slammed on the break. The car stopped directly. 

“Good job, gorgeous. Very good job,” Greg praised him. 

Greg’s hand moved up a little farther and the thumb continued to rub light circles. 

“Darling, look at me.” 

Mycroft looked over at Greg. He was breathing deeply, and his pupils were dilated, as were his nostrils. 

“You’re fine, we’re fine. I wanted to test your reflexes, and you reacted perfectly.”

Mycroft took a steadying breath, yet again, and whispered, “I don’t like your tests.”

Greg giggled. “Sorry, Love. I promise no more tests this drive. Should we go again?”

Mycroft nodded and began moving the car forward. He showed confidence and brought the car to 50 miles per hour quicker than before. They took another right, and then pulled left into a closed corner store. He pulled up behind the small building per Greg’s instructions, and parked the car. Greg’s hand squeezed tight and moved up one more time. 

“I’m so unbelievably proud of you, Mycroft. For a first time driver, you’ve done very well.”

Mycroft turned to his husband and smiled a dazzling smile, showing just how proud he was of himself as well. Greg’s hand moved one more time, reaching his final destination. Mycroft was already half hard, most likely from adrenaline. 

“Gregory...what are you doing?” 

“It’s reward time, don’t you think?”

Greg unbuckled both seatbelts and unzipped Mycroft’s trousers. He gently pulled out the growing cock, and pulled a few times. He then shifted his weight a little in his seat and leant down. 

“Gregory, you can’t mean to - oh. Oh Christ.” 

Greg took Mycroft down the whole way, burying his nose into Mycroft’s hair. Greg felt eager today and he stuffed his hand down Mycroft’s pants to fondle his tightened sac. He squeezed softly and pushed a little on his perineum. 

Mycroft grabbed Greg’s hair and bucked with pleasure. He knew that Greg loved it when he lost all control, and so he did. With Greg’s ministrations he was coming in minutes. Greg swallowed every drop, hummed, and pulled up. He grabbed Mycroft’s handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned his face, and placed it in his own pocket for cleaning.

“That was quite a reward Gregory.”

Greg coughed and replied with a smirk, “You deserved it. Do you want to tackle the drive home?” 

Mycroft replaced his clothing and looked at Greg.

“I’m feeling a little drained for some reason,” he smirked, “maybe someone else should drive.”

“No problem, gorgeous. We’ll go out again tomorrow. I better think of another reward.”


End file.
